


Closed Doors, Open Possibilities

by Asfoxia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack (Miraculous Ladybug), Classroom Sex, Claustrophobia, Closet Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Riding, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asfoxia/pseuds/Asfoxia
Summary: Alya, Nino, and Adrien are trapped in a small closet during an akuma attack. There's not enough air to breathe calmly and not enough restraint to keep their desires at bay. Though, there may be enough space for a spontaneous threesome.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Closed Doors, Open Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to start a career in ficwriting! This is my first fic and my first story in English, and... porn, yes. So don't judge me too harshly lol
> 
> I didn't want to put an Underage warning but keep in mind that kids are still in school. It must be their last year so... 17? idk how it really is in France. I suppose teens there fuck like rabbits in this age just like my peers did back then.
> 
> Read tags carefully for some other content warnings.

Adrien was sweating and panting rapidly. And not just because he was trapped in a tiny and barely lit janitor's closet. 

Alya and Nino were standing there with him. The space was so small that their bodies were basically pressed into each other. Both boys felt every Alya's curve between them. 

Waves of panic from claustrophobia and unexpected lust clashed in his body, making Adrien feel dizzy. "Sunshine?" He barely registered Alya's voice. "Adrien? Are you okay?" 

He wasn't.

There was not enough air to breathe properly. And, apparently, not enough space for his rapidly growing erection in his pants as well. Oops. How else could he react when the big and soft breasts were constantly rubbing against his chest? And he would be lying if he said that Alya had never appeared in some of his dirtiest wet dreams. 

She began wriggling more, probably trying to free her arms from between them. Nino grunted disapprovingly somewhere from behind her. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about something different to tame his traitorous heart… and other parts. 

Miss Mendeleiev. Math equations. Father's contemptuous glare. Akumas and their horrendous clothes-

FUCK AKUMA IS WREAKING HAVOC OUT THERE AND HE IS TRAPPED SHIT SHIT SH-

A firm kiss pulled Adrien out of this spiral. He was frozen in shock for a second, then his body caught up, and he kissed Alya back. 

Their lips moved with fervor, tongues explored each other's mouths. Alya's hands, clutched onto his shoulders, her long nails digging into them through the layers of cloth. Adrien's hands moved to her waist to pull her closer. And felt Nino's hands there.

Shit.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Nino squawked. 

Alya pulled away from Adrien a bit too slowly and turned her head to her boyfriend.

"What?" She responded with a hint of teasing in her voice. "He was close to passing out in panic. I needed to distract him somehow. Are you jealous of your friend, boy?"

She wiggled her butt in front of Nino's crotch, and the boy moaned. "Alya, please, don't tease me! Nghhh we can't-"

She laughed but not stopped. "Who said we can't? We're in a perfect position. I love having you from behind."

"But Adrien's here, babe," Nino whined.

Alya turned her head back to Adrien who began vaguely realizing what his friends are about to do in front of him. She leaned forward to his ear and whispered in a sultry voice, "Hey, Adrien, me and Nino just can't resist each other in this proximity. Would you mind if we work it out a little?"

Would he mind his best friend fucking one of the hottest girls in their school in front of him? And he might even get a chance to fondle her tits and make out with her again? 

"Only if you keep distracting me from panicking," he whispered back. Alya chuckled and leaned back. 

"Deal," she said, unbuttoning her shirt and freeing her breasts from her bra. "Get ready, Nino. Good thing that I decided to wear a skirt today, isn't it?" She winked at Adrien.

Nino quickly unbuckled and shoved his pants and boxers down. Then, he lifted Alya's skirt and lowered her panties. Meanwhile, the girl was unbuckling Adrien's belt. "I'd love to suck you off, Sunshine, but there's no room to get me on my knees," she mumbled, freeing his dick from his underwear. "Though I can touch you a bit. Will you touch me as well?". She stroked him slowly and lovingly. 

"Yes!" Adrien moaned.

"Hush, dude, we can't get all school and the akuma know what we are up to here," Nino warned, grabbing Alya's hips and entering her in one thrust. Adrien silenced Alya's moan with a kiss. She stopped stroking his dick to grab his hands and guide them to her breasts. 

Adrien squeezed them lightly, imagining how it would feel to lick and bite them, suck the nipples, have his dick moving between them. He continued teasing one nipple between his fingers and slowly moved one hand down Alya's side, feeling her arching in pleasure from Nino's movements. He reached her pussy and blindly found the right spot to apply some pressure. Alya pressed her mouth to Adrien's shoulder to muffle her moans. 

Nino's pace quickened, Alya's and Adrien's hands were rubbing their sensitive parts faster. Adrien felt like he was going to burst at any second. How would they clean his cum-

All three of them stopped at once, hearing voices and noises outside the door. Nino pulled out; both boys managed to hide their dicks and zip pants in time. Alya was fiddling with the buttons of her shirt when the closet's door opened. Mr. Damocles and Mr. Argencourt peeked in. 

"What a barricade the akuma made here, phew! And it's still rampaging on the street. Ladybug having hard times with it. Are you okay, kids?" The principal asked. 

"Uh, yeah, peachy," Adrien managed to rasp out, hoping that they look presentable enough to not give themselves away. 

"Adrien had a panic attack," Nino sounded almost as calm and collected as usual. "Thanks for freeing us. Go hide, dudes, uh, monsieurs. We'll stay to help him if needed."

"Stay safe." Damocles and D'Argencourt nodded and went down the hallway. All three teens exhaled in relief. Adrien rubbed his erection, confined uncomfortably in his tight jeans. He should've probably transformed to go help his partn-

"I think we have some business to finish. Come on!" Alya dragged Nino and Adrien down the hallway to the nearest classroom. The latter didn't even try to argue, knowing well that he wouldn't make it through the battle without relief. 

While both boys checked if the room was empty, Alya locked the door and stripped herself. 

"Come on, Adrien, take off your jeans and come sit on the teacher's chair," she ordered, and he obliged. Nino also took off his clothes, still having a condom on. 

Alya got on her knees between Adrien's legs and took his length in her mouth. Nino didn't waste his time and began pounding into her from behind. 

Sounds of slaps, slurps, grunts and soft moans filled the room. Both boys were turned on, watching each other's cocks disappearing into Alya. She was also on the edge, having several of her fantasies coming true. At first, the Ladyblogger had been disappointed that she had missed an opportunity to film the fight that had been happening so close. But being ravished and almost caught in the school not only by her boyfriend but by the subject of her most guarded fantasies, their best friend? This was an opportunity of a lifetime. 

And Alya was enjoying every second of it. She bobbed her head as fast as she could, trying to match Nino's rhythm. Adrien's dick hit the back of her throat several times and finally erupted. She greedily swallowed his semen, feeling her orgasm approaching but not quite being there yet. Nino came soon after Adrien, thrusting into her harshly.

"I didn't finish," she pouted, getting up and massaging her knees. Nino tied up the condom, wrapped it into a paper napkin, and hid into his bag. "Sorry, Als, I don't think I'll be ready to fuck so soon." He eyed Adrien's cock that hadn't softened yet. "Do you want to try, dude?"

"Yes!" Alya and Adrien exclaimed, sounding too excited. Nino laughed and gave Alya another condom. She pumped Adrien's cock to get it fully erect again, helped him to put a rubber on with practiced ease, straddled his lap, and kissed him fiercely. 

Adrien's hands slipped down her sides to grab her ass. Inexperienced, he nearly lost his mind when Alya sank down on his dick, taking him fully inside. His previous encounters with Kagami had been nothing but awkwardness. Eventually, they had stopped trying, breaking up shortly after. With some other girls, mostly other models, he had gotten only quick blowjobs, never having an opportunity to continue. Ladybug had still remained distant, fixed on their safety and duty.

The feeling, coming from his hand or even someone's mouth, was nothing compared to the feeling of Alya's tight pussy, clenching pleasantly around his length. 

She was panting and bouncing faster, obviously approaching her orgasm. Adrien gripped her bottom harder, helping her increase the pace. One of Alya's hands was on his shoulder for support, the other sneaked to her clit. Adrien leaned forward to take one of Alya's nipples in his mouth and sucked it. 

It had an immediate effect. She shuddered and arched her back; her thighs pressed to his, taking him inside fully. Her inner walls squeezed him with blinding force. He let go of her breast and came, breathing out her name in her shoulder. 

A low whistle came from Nino. "Dudes, you were so hot, I regret not filming you." Alya laughed and laid down on Adrien's chest, still having him inside her. He was too dazed to respond.

In a couple of minutes, Alya kissed him softly and got up from his lap to dress up. Adrien removed the condom and went to pick up his clothes. While Nino was moving the teacher's table and chair to the designated place, Alya approached him.

"Hey, Sunshine," she began, brushing his hair from his face to the usual position. "Would you like to join me and Nino in similar activities sometimes? Maybe invite us over to your room to explore your big bed and other possibilities?"

"Definitely." He wouldn't mind testing some limits of himself and his room with them two. But wasn't it a perfect opportunity to offer her what he had longed for too long?

He whispered, looking at her pleadingly, "Do I have any chance to get some practice only with you someday?" 

Alya's eyes widened in surprise. She licked her lips. "That can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't recommend stopping a panic attack with a kiss and any sexual activity. Especially if it's not your intimate partner or close friend. But hey, it's fiction! Weirder shit happens here. And I'm ready to do a lot of things to make Alyadrien fuck.


End file.
